disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon
Dragons are one of the most powerful clans of demons as well as some of the most well known, existing in Celestial Worlds and Human Worlds as well as the Netherworld. Angels often summon them to assist them in battle and in the Human World, humans often regard Dragons as Gods as a result of their massive strength and mystical powers. They battle using their fangs and claws as well as various types of breath attacks. Dragons range widely in size, from anywhere between half a dozen feet to several dozen feet tall. Dragons are known for being quite fierce and greedy, and often have huge troves of stolen treasure. Hit Dice: d10 Type: Dragon (Monster, Demon) Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Int), Knowledge Arcana (Int), Fly (Dex), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int) Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Dragon Alignment: Dragons are oftentimes evil, however there are still kind and friendly dragons as well. More often than not dragons are also Chaotic, following their destructive instincts instead of the laws of the land. Religion: Dragons sometimes worship the Dragon Overlord Babylon or the Serpent lord Malenzio. Though dragons of specific elemental types often worship gods of their element. Some instead worship themselves and allow people to praise them as gods in their own right. Other Classes: Many classes fear the dragon, however Holy Dragons, and Serpents get along with Dragons as they are all kindred spirits and often share similar familial ties. *Evilty*Rising Dragon: You gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage for every attack you receive. This bonus resets after you make an attack, or at the end of the round. Race: • +4 Strength, +4 Constitution, -4 Dexterity, -4 Intelligence. •''' Large size (Monster, Demon):' -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. •'Speed:' 20 feet Fly: 20 (Poor) • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +4 to Intimidate and fly. • '''Automatic Languages:' English and Japanese, Draconic. •'Bonus Languages:' Any Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Dragons are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Dragon’s weapon always appears as a huge set of teeth. This powerful mouth deals 3d6 piercing damage and lands a critical hit from a 19-20 with a X2 critical multiplier, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Dragon can change into a Large Dragon Greatsword or a Large Dragon Lance. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Dragon’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the gun when the Dragon transforms. Large Dragon Great Sword Greatsword Damage: 3d6 or monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: 19-20 x2 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 8 lbs. Large Dragon Lance Longbow Damage: 2d6 or damage of monster weapon, whichever is higher Critical: 20 x3 Damage Type: Piercing Weight: 10 lbs. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Dragons gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Dragons also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Dragon Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Dragon's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Dragon must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. If the dragon has no more Monster techniques that can be selected the dragon can instead choose a normal technique from it's list. A Dragon's relevant modifier is Strength. Ability Boost Dragons are Strong, Healthy, and have a strong forceful personality, as such they gain bonuses to Strength, Constitution, and Charisma. Dragons gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. These bonuses are listed on the chart above. Natural armor (Ex) Dragons gain Natural armor as indicated on the table above. Damage Reduction (Ex) Dragons have thick and highly protected hides that only a powerful swordsman can penetrate. Dragons gain damage reduction overcome by swords that increases as indicated on the chart above. Weapons that can penetrate a dragon's hide are any weapon with "sword" in it's title. Swords such as the Scimitar confuse the dragon and you must succeed on a Diplomacy check against the dragon to convince it that it is a sword and can pierce his hide. Fly Dragons can fly on their massive wings. They learn to go quite quick, but they aren't the best at maneuvering. Dragons gain an increase to fly speed as indicated on the above table. Elemental Affinity (Su) At 1st level, Dragons choose which element that they will specialize in and therefore what kind of dragon they will become in the future. Dragons must choose the Ice, Fire, or Air Domain. The Dragon gains all of the abilities listed in the domain (and can choose subdomain abilities if they wish) using their dragon level as their cleric level to determine it's effectiveness. The spells on the domain list are added to your list of techniques per day. You also gain the following techniques. For spells that allow you access to multiple elements such as elemental body, you can only access the element affiliated with your elemental affinity. Fire Domain: 1st—'Fire, Spark, burning hands, dancing lantern '''2nd—'produce flame, burning gaze, elemental speech, elemental touch, fire breath, flaming sphere, pyrotechnics, resist energy, scorching ray, '3rd—'Mega Fire, campfire wall, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, fireball, flame arrow, protection from energy '4th—'wall of fire, detonate, dragon's breath, elemental body I, fire shield, fire trap, firefall, wall of fire '5th—'Giga Fire, elemental body III, fire snake, geyser, planar adaptation, planar binding, lesser '6th—'fire seeds, contagious flame, elemental body III, planar binding, sirocco, '7th—'Omega Fire, delayed blast fireball, elemental body IV, firebrand, planar adaptation, mass, '8th—'incendiary cloud, incendiary cloud, planar binding, greater, wall of lava '9th—'Peta Fire, fiery body, gate, meteor swarm '''Ice Domain: 1st-'''Ice, Ray of Frost, hydraulic push, obscuring mist, touch of the sea '''2nd-'''frostfield, accelerate poison, elemental speech, elemental touch, fog cloud, resist energy, slipstream '''3rd-'''Mega Ice, aqueous orb, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, hydraulic torrent, protection from energy, sleet storm, water breathing '''4th-'''ice mirror, detonate, dragon's breath (Frost only), elemental body I, ice storm, solid fog, wall of ice '''5th-'''Giga Ice, cloudkill, cone of cold, elemental body II, geyser, planar adaptation, planar binding, lesser, '''6th-'''cone of cold, elemental body III, fluid form, freezing sphere, planar binding '''7th-'''Omega Ice, control weather, elemental body IV, planar adaptation, mass, vortex '''8th-'''greater ice mirror, horrid wilting, planar binding, greater, polar ray, seamantle, '''9th-'''Peta Ice, gate, tsunami, world wave '''Air Domain: 1st—'''Wind, Message, alter winds, feather fall, shocking grasp '''2nd— elemental speech, elemental touch, glide, gust of wind, levitate, resist energy, whispering wind, wind wall 3rd— cloak of winds, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, gaseous form, lightning bolt, protection from energy, Mega Wind 4th— ball lightning, detonate, dragon's breath (Electricity only), elemental body I, river of wind, shout, air walk 5th—'''Giga Wind, elemental body III, planar adaptation, planar binding, lesser, suffocation '''6th— chain lightning, elemental body III, planar binding, sirocco 7th—'Omega Wind, control weather, elemental body IV, fly, mass, planar adaptation, mass '''8th—'whirlwind, planar binding, greater, shout, greater, stormbolts '9th—'Peta Wind, gate, suffocation, mass, winds of vengeance '''Elemental Fang (Su) At 5th level the Dragon's natural attack deals 1d6 elemental damage. This damage is determined by their elemental affinity. If fire, it deals fire damage, Ice deals frost damage, and Air deals Sonic damage. This damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. Bursting Fang (Su) At 11th level the dragon's natural attack grows even more powerful, When you land a successful critical hit you deal an additional 1d12 of whatever kind of damage your Elemental fang does. Bahamut (Su) Dragons whom earn the title of Bahamut become entities of grand destruction and can harness amazing powers. Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a cold and alien being of hellish invincibility. You gain a +6 size bonus to Strength and a +8 bonus to Constitution, a +3 natural armor bonus, darkvision 60 ft., and Spell Resistance of 12 + your Dragon level. These modifiers replace the normal modifiers for increasing your size. The size modifier for AC, attacks, CMB, and CMD changes as appropriate for your new size category. You gain resistance to acid 10, electricity 10, and sonic 10, a +4 bonus on saves against poison, and blindsense 30 feet. Your natural weapons and any weapons you wield are considered your alignment for the purpose of overcoming damage resistance This spell doesn't change your base speed. Determine space and reach as appropriate for your new size. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, you attain the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using your increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process (see Breaking and Entering). If you fail, you are constrained without harm by the materials enclosing you-the spell cannot crush you by increasing your size. All equipment you wear or carry is similarly enlarged by this spell. Melee weapons deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. Once during this technique you can empower one of your Dragon Monster techniques for free. This lasts for 1 round per level and cannot be dispelled. Dragon Techniques 1st-Level Dragon Techniques—'Magic Weapon, **Bloody Talons '''2nd-Level Dragon Techniques—'Greater Magic Weapon, **Wind Breaker, **Exploding Rock '''3rd-Level Dragon Techniques—**Elemental Breath, ** Element Slash (MC) 4th-Level Dragon Techniques—** Dragon Flash (MC) 5th-Level Dragon Techniques—**Dragon Claw, **Inside Tour 6th-Level Dragon Techniques— True Seeing, Greater Heroism, ** Dragon Missile 7th-Level Dragon Techniques— Resounding Blow, **Colored Nova 8th-Level Dragon Techniques—**Dragon Nova, **Beat Wash (MC) 9th-Level Dragon Techniques—**Draconic Ultimate, **Dragon Assassinator, **Final Dragon (MC) = Dragon Alternative Class Features = *Holy Dragon *Serpent = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Dragon Reincarnation